


Always Got Your Back

by Ways



Series: Code July 2020 [3]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Drabble, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: She became strong.Code July Day 3 "Protect"
Series: Code July 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811872
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Always Got Your Back

_In the early days, it was always the same._

The Blok locked onto its target, seeing the cowering elf girl as she tried desparately to get away from her foe before it fired.

Aelita let out a sharp shriek as the laser came racing towards her, prepared to reach her end as her lifepoints were dangerously low.

 **“Shield!”** A high pitched voice called out, only for the sound of lasers being deflected off of some sort of field of energy.

Aelita opened her eyes, shocked to see Odd standing there as he swiped the barrier away and fired off a laser towards the Blok, instantly destroying it.

Odd smiled and winked at her. “Don’t worry, Princess. We’ve always got your back.”

“Thank you!” She smiled as she ran off to the tower.

_They would always protect her because she was too weak to stand up for herself._

**~Always Got Your Back~**

_Now, it was different._

Odd smiled as he engaged William, grinning as he sent an uppercut to his face, causing him to be sent flying backwards with a yell.

“Come on, William. You know you can never beat us! Don’t worry about him, Aelita. I’ve got this one.”

 **“Super smoke!”** William called out, not even bothering to get up from the ground and dissipated into smoke.

Odd’s eyes widened in shock as William appeared right behind, his sword at his side.

“No!” Aelita shouted, firing off an energy field that struck him in the back, bringing him to his knees.

Odd took the opportunity to run back to her side, getting his arm propped and ready.

“Go on, Aelita run to the tower!”

“Not this time, Odd. We’ll take him on, together!” She gave a triumphant grin as William rose to his feet, pointing his sword dangerously at them.

Aelita returned that with an energy field of her own, determined to stop him.

_She was powerful and able to protect her friends just like they protected her._


End file.
